Magic Dance
by Life of Banishment
Summary: 'Almost like...it was watching her; but that's not possible. It's a doll, nothing more, nothing less...right? So why couldn't she shake the feeling that someone was watching her' M to be safe.


**Tile: **Magic Dance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> One-sided Stanley Coleman/Heather Mason, and some slight Vincent/Heather Mason  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Gore? Creepy Romance?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Silent Hill 3 belongs to Konami and the song Magic Dance belongs to David Bowie  
><strong>Authors Notes: <strong>Thanks for reading, please leave a review and let me know how I did. This was done while listening to 'Magic Dance' by David Bowie from the _Labyrinth_ soundtrack. I don't acually like the pairing of Stanley and Heather; I support Vincent and Heather. But I find Stanley intresting to write about (although he scared the shit out of me the first time I played through Silent Hill 3 because I was so scared I was going to have to fight him and he notes were kinda creepy).

* * *

><p>'<em>I saw my baby crying as hard as babe could cry; what could I do? My baby's love had gone, and left my baby blue. Nobody knew; what kind of magic spell to use?'<em>

From the moment Heather had arrived at the hospital, she couldn't stop crying. As she ran around, trying to find clues, tears leaked out of her eyes.

"I hate hospitals so much..." She muttered as she stopped to rest in a room. There was a reason she hated them though.

When she was younger, around thirteen, her father got in a car accident. He wasn't hurt too bad, but Heather remembered thinking he had died when she was first told about it by her father's friend, James Sunderland. The blonde man drove her to the hospital, with his own adopted daughter Laura. Heather remembered she cried with grief the whole time, while the younger blonde girl tried to comfort her. When they arrived and she saw that her beloved father was fine, with only a broken arm and a few scratches, she was so happy.

But this time was different. This time Heather was looking for clues that might lead her to the murderer of her father. But being in this hospital...she kept thinking that she would walk into a room and there her father would be. Alive. But she wasn't so lucky.

Everywhere she turned there was a monster, trying to kill her, or some messed up person, trying to make her mad. Although...She had found one person that had yet to try and piss her off. Even if she technically hadn't see him face-to-face, he left her notes.

In a sense, she was initially creped out by this man's writings. He told her how he loved her, even though he only just figured out her name and what she looked like that same day. She was still a little scared, but at the same time, flattered at his complements. He offered her a small doll, but she didn't take it. It too was creepy. She still wouldn't take it. Something about it made her uneasy.

Almost like...it was watching her; but that's not possible. It's a doll, nothing more, nothing less...right? So why couldn't she shake the feeling that someone was watching her?

"What's wrong with you, Heather?" She asked herself as she looked around the nearly empty room. "No one's here..." She tried to convince herself, but somehow it wasn't working.

Standing up she took one more look around. She was in a storeroom, with a giant mirror covering one of the walls. Her eyes widened as she saw blood on her face in her reflection. She tried wiping it off, but it only got worse. Pouring down her face and over her body, soaking into her clothes; but when she looked down to her hands and body, there was no blood. Her hands were clean and there was no trace that she had been bleeding.

"What the hell?" She screamed as she looked back up to the mirror. Her reflection still bleeding like crazy; but what really caught her attention was the man behind her. Wet hair that hung in his face, it was long and stopped at his chin. Heather couldn't tell what color it was because it was soaked with blood so it looked red. She could see his piercing dark green eyes glaring at her as he stepped forward. He wore blood soaked clothes and had no shoes.

"W-who are you?" Heather demanded as she held her gun up and whirled around. But when she faced the wall behind her, no one was there. "What?" She gasped turning back around to the mirror. There he was, standing probably an inch behind her. She could feel the heat from his body; she even felt it when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's me, love." His deep voice whispered into her right ear.

"I-I don't know you!" Heather yelled trying to elbow him in the stomach, but his arms were wrapped over her arms too.

"I leave you notes. I'm always watching you. You are my goddess, Heather." The man whispered into her other ear.

"Stanley Coleman?" The frightened blonde asked. The man nodded and rewarded her with a kiss on her neck. "But, you're dead, the man on the phone! He said you were-"

"Shhh..." Stanley said pressed a hand to her mouth. "I'm going to be, but you have to save me first..." He said tightening his grip around her. "I managed to slip away from Leonard, but he'll find me." Tears leaked down his cheeks cleaning past the blood. "I just wanted to see you, to touch you, before he did kill me..."

"No! Get away from me!" Heather yelled breaking away from the invisible grip around her.

"Heather! Please! I love you!" Stanley's voice cried as he tried to grab her once again.

"Get away!" Heather started to shoot her gun in random directions with her eyes closed. Stanley was silent for several moments making the teenager think that she had hit him. Heather slowly opened one of her eyes, but only started to yell again as blood leaked through the tiles on the walls. She dashed for the door, but it wouldn't open.

"Heather, please calm down!" Stanley said trying to pull her away from the door. "Calm down or it'll get worse!" He said holding her as she tried to get away.

As the room got worse, he became more and more visible. She could now see his blood covered arms holding her as she continued to panic. Tiles slipped off the walls only to reveal the arms of nurses trying to get in.

"Leave me alone! Help! Someone Help!" Heather continued to cry out as Stanley brought her to the middle of the small room. "Vincent!" She cried; her mind racing too fast to wonder why she called for the brunette man rather then Douglas or anyone else. But she had a feeling it was most likely that he'd hear her rather then anyone else.

"What?" Stanley's voice was no longer calm. He was growling deeply now. His grip tightening to the point he was hurting her. Heather cried out in pain thrashing around even more now. Why the hell would she call for that man? He had done nothing for her. NOTHING!

"Ow! Let go! You're hurting me!" Heather cried out. "Someone! Anyone! Help! Vincent! I know you can here me!" the teenager continued to scream and shout. She managed to get a proper grip on her gun and shot the blood covered man in the foot.

Pain rushed through Stanley's leg and he cried out. "Heather! Don't go! I'm sorry!" He yelled as he saw her retreating form run to the door. But when she reached the door it still wouldn't open.

"Please open!" She yelled pounding on the door. Taking a quick glace behind her, she saw Stanley limping toward her. But before the man reached her, the door opened behind her. A hand grabbed onto her vest, yanking her out of the room. Heather heard the slamming of a door and she saw that she was on the floor with someone rushing to lock the door to the room she was just in.

"Who?" She asked softly. Her voice was sore from all the yelling she had been doing lately.

"It's me." A familiarly cool voice spoke as a body leaned down to help her up. Icy blue eyes made contact with acid green ones. Heather reached forward and hugged the man she had only met several hours ago.

"How did you know where to find me?" She asked. The blonde wasn't normally like this, but she had quite a scare and was just happy to be out of that room and away from that man.

"Passing by, heard you call." Vincent smirked a little, but hugged her back. "You better keep moving, you have to find Leonard and get the seal."

"What seal?" She asked softly. Her voice was reduced to a whisper now.

"You'll see. But for now, I must leave." The man said ending their hug and standing back. He pushed his glasses up and started to walk away.

"I need help..." the now whispering teen said not wanting to be left alone again. What would happen if Stanley came back?

"Don't worry, Heather, you still have Valtiel. He'll protect you when I'm not here." He said before once again leaving her alone.

"Bye..." Where the last things she managed to get out of her throat before running off to find Leonard.

'_I saw my baby crying as hard as babe could cry; what could I do? My baby's love had gone, and left my baby blue. Nobody knew; what kind of magic spell to use?'_

* * *

><p>Yes, I was listening to 'Magic Dance' By David Bowie from Labyrinth while writing this. The begining I was really connecting the song to the story, but then everything took a turn on it's own.<p>

Yes, I am aware that by the time you hit that creepy storeroom in the alternate hospital Stanley is dead, but I changed this and a few other things to make this oneshot work.

Yes, I am aware that Heather is majorly OCC, but I figured she's only human. Even if it was someone she was unsure about, she'd be really thankful to anyone who saved her from such a situation.

And YES, I'm aware that you don't see or hear from Vincent durring the hospital thing. And that the next time you do see/hear from him is back at the motel AFTER the hosptial. But I changed that and put him in the hospital for the fluff.

(1) Okay I'm pretty sure Vincent's eyes are green. If you can supply proof that they are a different color, then I shall gladly change it.


End file.
